


Needs

by Cappunan



Category: Slime Rancher (Video Game)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, F/F, Friendship, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 11:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16722279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cappunan/pseuds/Cappunan
Summary: When Beatrix starts to contend with loneliness of the Far Far Range, she reaches out to strangers via the Exchange.





	1. Chapter 1

The first time Beatrix ever traded with another rancher – or, followed through with it – it was out of desperation for human contact. Beatrix had an incredibly high threshold for silence. It was 6 months since she started her ranching career and she hadn’t spoken face to face with another human in that whole time. 

She approached the Range Exchange. The last time she’d attempted she saw what Flora wanted – 2 hunter slimes and 1 rad slime in exchange for 3 briar chickens. It just wasn’t convenient enough, as Beatrix planned to go to the Indigo Quarry that day, and catching hunter slimes was always an eye-straining task. All for 3 briar chickens? It made Beatrix laugh. Her anxiety caught her from that day on and she was afraid to face Thora again after brushing her off, so she busied herself with collecting slimes and creating hybrids, and following Hobson’s notes. It was enough to sustain her since every moment was busy and there was constant adventure, and Hobson was of, in a way, speaking with her. She had some company. 

Things were winding down now as her ranch was starting to find its way. She had discovered most of the slimes that she could domesticate, and coveted Plorts that could be sold to the market. Explored every location in the Far Far Range that was accessible to her – the Dry Reef, The Moss Blanket, the Indigo Quarry, and had recently come across the Ancient Ruins. She was hoping that something else would pop up to occupy her time but her life has been simplified to getting her fruit from her orchard in the Grotto, to her slimes on the main ranch, to the chickens in the Overgrowth, back to the small vegetable garden located near her Lab. She’d started to find a way to manage her work flow, and when she discovered the drones, life became that much easier. Her smiling bee buddies were not enough to quell her worry, and sometimes she’d find herself crying at unexpected times, due to stress or the quiet. 

She was lying in bed at night, sniveling and crying over Casey’s letters which were lying on the floor. She announced to herself that she would start trading to other ranchers tomorrow. And, she bravely desired for herself to make a friend. Okay, an acquaintance. Fine, a regular trading buddy- person.

The next morning, after feeding her Quantum-Booms, Honey Slimes, Pink-Rocks her Tabby-Phosphors and Rad-Hunts, and watered her drones, and rearranged the chicken coops, and built some extractors. Then she put out Pump Extractors into the Dry Dry Desert. She thought about the days when she would assign them randomly without concern for what they were meant to do and where- without looking at the Slimepedia. She sighed and approached the trading post and pressed its big button. 

The blue screen morphed into two pictures, Thora’s and someone named Viktor, who was wearing goggles and a Band-Aid on his face. He had a kind looking smile and his shoulder was slurped in pink slime. Beatrix breathed deeply again, and decided to pick him. Not because she didn’t want to face Thora or anything. The monitor was voice-activated, and she spoke into it his name. Ach, she was dry. The sound of her own voice surprised her as it was so rarely heard. Maybe it is voice-activated to implore ranchers to use their vocal cords. Beatrix lamented how her voice seemed to be damaged when she woke up after her year-long trip to the Far, Far Range. 

Viktor Humphries’ voice sang through the monitor. “Salutations, Ms. LeBau.” Beatrix’s heart leapt in her chest. 

“Hello, uh, there.”

“I’m afraid that one of my studies has gone a bit, well, please just get me these things at once!” She blinked at his urgent authority. He didn’t bother to introduce himself, Beatrix had gotten an introductory letter from him a couple months ago, which was written pretty formally and didn’t indicate any desire to pursue anything other than a professional relationship. Next to him was listed 2 crystal slimes and 1 honey slime, and for it, he listed 6 mint mangoes. Beatrix thought about the Mint Mango tree sitting in her grotto, and though she really didn’t need 6 mint mangoes, she persisted onto completing the request. She grimaced at the thought of going to the Indigo Quarry. It was so out of the way – but it was motivation to get off the ranch. 

She walked over to the full corral of honey slimes placed right next to the Range Exchange – and wasn’t particularly pleased at the idea of removing even one of them from the pile of fifty. They looked at her with watery eyes and drool dribbled mouths, waiting to be fed their mint mangoes. It was more convenient to grab one now and retrieve a new one from The Moss Blanket sometime later. She swept up the little guy in her Vacpac and plumed it into the Range Exchange deposit. Then she set out for the Indigo Quarry.

She came back a few hours later, as she had no intention to stay there long – but contemplated, in that giant red cave full of crystal slimes, if she should dedicate a section of her farm to only crystal slimes. She thought about how beautiful their color was, and how that was her favorite color back on Earth. It still was, but there was no one to spout that fact to. She thought, perhaps at some point, she would remake the Grotto into some kind of Crystal Slime haven. She thought about how she would like to try free ranging her slimes, but how it seemed a little risky, because of the risk of producing Tarrs. 

Beatrix was pretty experimental. She once tried to domesticate Tarr slimes in their own corral, which worked for a few minutes, but the problem with Tarr slimes is that they tend to reproduce quickly and they were obviously too aggressive. They required new slimes to feed them, and felt that although she was intrigued by the idea, she could not sacrifice innocent slimes. It just seemed cruel. She was even hesitant about breeding feed chickens, and was more partial to breed her carnivorous slimes with vegetarians. She stuck a butt ton of chickens in the Overgrowth and let a few Hunter slimes run wild. They seemed pretty happy there. 

She came back to the Range Exchange and deposited the Crystal Slimes into the deposit, and only wondered briefly about what Viktor would do with them and where they would end up. As promised, 6 mint mangoes jumped out of the machine and onto the ground, along with some confetti that disappeared into thin air. Beatrix was underwhelmed. The Honey slimes stared desperately at the fruit. She vaccumed them up into her Pac, and sprouted them towards the contained creatures, the six lucky ones gobbled them. Before going to the Grotto to obtain feed for her ranch, she slammed her fist back down onto the large button to activate the Range Exchange.

The same two options – Flora and Viktor – were presented to her. She announced to the machine that she would like Viktor again. She waited impatiently, before a picture of Viktor was projected and his voice transcended into the Range.

“No sto- oh, greetings again,” Viktor seemed to be struggling with something, but Beatrix couldn’t see what it was. Then she heard a vacuum going off – possibly Viktor’s. Some kind of shuffling. The sound wasn’t clear over the intercom. More shuffling. “Sorry, Ms. Lebeau, I was contending with the slimes you traded to me.”

“Actually,” Beatrix lowered her mouth to the intercom, “you can call me Bee-“ 

“I was experimenting with ways of combining slimes and creating hybrids,” Viktor interrupts, “It’s my hypothesis that we can find a way to create a 3-slime hybrid without producing a Tarr aftereffect, although anymore would create an unstable form, as proven by the instability of the current 2-slime hybrid we already witness by the introduction of a foreign Plort into their structure.” Beatrix blinked, and breathed in to respond, “Imagine what we could do if we had slime hybrids of 3 types? We could save on space in our corrals, we could produce even more Plorts for more income. Of course, the slimes would have to be satisfied. That is the only way we could maintain their structures. In fact, I believe that a 3-hybrid slime would have to be the MOST satisfied slimes. Think about it – our 2-hybrid slimes, and if you’re into that kind of ranching, slimes at their basic form, produce the most Plorts and are the least agitated when they are fed their favorite foods, when they have toys – and interestingly enough, the toys must be specific and pointed towards the breed of slime, and when they listen to music,” he says with gusto. “So my other project I have in the works is experimenting with the kinds of music the slimes listen to, and seeing if the number of Plorts produced remains stagnant, becomes more or becomes less. Uh… let me see…” There was a silence. And then another silence, and Beatrix wasn’t sure whether to come in or not.

“I feel like I’ve been talking a lot. Mochi tells me I ramble. I apologize for occupying your time, if that is the case.”

Beatrix doesn’t know who that is, but feels the need to comfort Viktor. “Uh, no,” Beatrix counters, “That sounded really interesting. What kind of music are you having them listen to?”

“All kinds. I am a man with really diverse interests – and I am a musician myself. I think it may be too risky, and perhaps unethical, to introduce the slimes to my tunes, but perhaps when I have perfected my style.” Beatrix laughed into the mic, on cue, and leaned her head against the projector. “But I love Jazz. Mostly Django Reinhardt, who plays a lot of upbeat Jazz guitar. So I’ve been playing that for them, but then on the other hand, I’ve been playing Jay-Z, and I even once tried Beyonce.” 

“And what were the results?” Beatrix asks.

Another beat of silence. “…Inconclusive. More tests are necessary.” Beatrix laughs again. “Mochi Miles has suggested I play K-pop. I am not so enthusiastic, but I will probably attempt it at some point.”

“Well, keep me updated.” Beatrix smiles. “Maybe you could try Lauryn Hill. Hell, maybe I will. I think you’ve inspired me.”

“She’s great.” Viktor clears his throat. “Aaaanyway, could you go ahead and grab 4 quantum slimes and 4 rad slimes? Much appreciated.” He was offering her 3 Oca Oca plants. She rolled her eyes, which she could do because thankfully he could not see her. In the end, she followed through with the trade, and went to bed that night a bit more content. Anxiety asked if she would still speak with Viktor in the morning, if she wouldn’t become overwhelmed by the onslaught of ranching duties. 

The next morning, Beatrix received an email from Viktor.

Greetings Bee,

If I am correct, you informed me that you prefer to be called Bee. Unless corrected, I will continue to address you as such. I am sending you an application download for your Vacpac. The application is called Kimox, developed by yours truly, to share and listen to music. All of the music is currently from my personal library, but occasionally Mochi Miles will contribute to the selection. I have created your account for you, which is your entire name, aside from your middle name, as to avoid complications. I have also taken liberty to add you to our community playlist, shared by Mochi Miles, Ogden Ortiz, myself, and now you. Ogden utilizes the app, but has not yet learned how to contribute to it, or refuses to do so, I am not sure. I would appreciate your input into this app for the benefit of our intergalactic community. Fortunately, I listen to Lauryn Hill myself and have supplied her music into the app previous to our interaction. 

I appreciate your compliance with my trade proposal. I hope we can continue to work together.

\- Viktor Humphries

Beatrix got out of bed, went to her orchard in the Grotto, then to the main Ranch to feed her sweet-tooth Slimes, then to her vegetable garden and came back again to feed her vegetarians, and once more to the Overgrowth to retrieve chickens as treats for the partial-carnivores. Then she downloaded Kimox and spent quite some hours on it, poking her fingers onto the Vacpac screen, and meanwhile re-decorated her trees with various echoes and Ornaments. There was a short group chat attached to the playlists, which was somewhat difficult to access as the screen on her Vacpac was so tiny, but she managed to see what was said:

Mochi Miles: Really, Viktor?  
Viktor Humphries: ?  
Mochi Miles: You un-ironically have Avril Lavine albums on here. Lmao.  
Viktor Humphries: *Lavigne  
Mochi Miles: Wow.  
Ogden Ortiz: Viktor, 

Thank you for creating this application and sharing it with me. Thank you for uploading The Beatles, The Monkees, and Billy Joel. I did not bring their albums with me! How is everyone else enjoying the application? I hope you are all having a fantastic day.

Sincerely, 

Dr. Ogden Ortiz

Wow. Beatirx had heard of Ogden Ortiz, but had no idea he was a doctor. 

Viktor Humphries: Thank you Dr. Ortiz, I am pleased you are enjoying Kimox. I am also a fan of the Beatles and am glad that someone here has taste in music.  
Mochi Miles: Throwin shade? I see you, Viktor.  
Viktor Humphries: :)

Beatirx wasn’t brave enough to respond. She opened the search function and was relieved to find Macy Gray and Destiny’s Child, and resigned herself while she investigated the Ancient Runes and the mysteries of the Teleporter Thingie. And wondered about Mochi Miles, and somewhat about Ogden, and if she would ever get over Casey. She sprinted towards the Moss Blanket.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beatrix starts to get the hang of this thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction in a while and I guess some writing practice. Mochi/Beatrix will probably take a bit to develop. A lot of this is going to be slice-of-life, every day friendship kind of stuff, emotional exploration, a lot of my personal headcanons. Anyway, enjoy! Let me know if it's too boring.

Beatrix attempted to do one trade request, exclusively with Viktor, every couple of days or so. The expectation to deliver on their trades was enough to satisfy her need for social interactions for at least a few minutes or so – Viktor had spent the last two shooting off about his theories on slime hybrids and diversity in sound waves exposed to them, yadda yadda – and browsed through Kimox. Viktor generously supplied an expansive library and luckily shared similar musical taste with Beatrix, along with supplying plenty of artists she hadn’t considered listening to before. Viktor even had a pleasing amount of 80’s pop, which helped Beatrix while doing more arduous tasks on the ranch. One trade asked for 4 boom slimes, 4 quantum slimes, and 2 rad slimes in exchange for a pair of headphones, which Viktor must have known she needed. Sometimes the music playing out of the speakers on her Vacpac lured predators. She thought about Viktor’s theories and how ABBA seemed to agitate some of them.

 

Kimox wasn’t so developed that anyone had profiles or the layout could be customized. It was very basic and looked like screenshots she’d seen in history books of the early days of the internet, a bit like Napster. There was no way of knowing anything about the other chat participants other than by what they wrote, and no one had updated the chat room since the short conversation from when Viktor first signed her up. Obviously, she was curious about Ogden Ortiz. But she desperately wanted to know Mochi Miles, whom she was also star struck by and terrified of.

 

She already knew who Mochi Miles was before making her journey to the Far Far Range. Everyone who was interested in the new Frontier knew her. She was in countless online interviews, the main subject of every glamorized news report, the daughter of the project’s biggest and richest Plort tycoon. Mochi always took an aggressive and commanding stance in her media coverage, which Beatrix always assumed was just a face Mochi was putting on. Something about creating an aesthetic, or a personality, to consumers. The Miles family all seemed pretty fierce in that way. Casey used to complain to Beatrix about the Miles’ family contribution to a capitalistic society, and the kind of ties the Miles had to big names in their government. Toward the end of Beatrix’s stay on Earth, she started to get into more and more arguments with Casey about the ethics of Slime Farming and the effect on the world’s economy it would have, citing the Miles’ effect as evidence. Beatrix was called a ‘heartless, money-hungry twat’ at her going away party, and then put to sleep for a year.

 

So that’s the kind of impression, biased or not, she always had of Mochi.

  
Beatrix decided to strike up a conversation with Viktor.

 

_Beatrix LeBeau: gm Viktor_

 

She waited a half hour in bed waiting for a response. When he did not reply, she started to feel a little silly, and decided to go about her day: Collect, feed, water, collect, feed, construct, purpose into.

 

Beatrix’s main focus, after everything necessary to do, was to travel into the Ancient Ruins, which really wasn’t so big and mysterious as she was thinking it might be. She was facing an issue of having no more slime keys and needing one more to access the _next_ mysterious area. She stared down furiously from a ledge in the ruins that gave her a look into a gap in a wall downstairs, which showed a hidden Gordo Boom Slime – bouncing happily – but not giving her access to it. She wasn’t having luck finding any Gordos to give her keys, other than this one, but couldn’t see a path to get to his mouth. She zipped around ledges and platforms. There was a cerulean glass door which was surely the entrance, but she had no idea where it’s switch was.

She pulled at her hair and yelled into the air with her raspy, broken shriek. Then she took a moment to cry again.

 

The night was coming. The days went by quicker at the Far Far Range, and she worried for her Slimes who needed to be fed in the morning. Having confined slimes was kind of a bummer, and she pawed over the idea of having free range, independent slimes, but unfortunately no room to manage a set up like that.

 

Her Vacpac vibrated in a staccato, unexpected manner, and Beatrix giddily swung her arm in front of her. This design wasn’t actually that convenient, but luckily she was left handed and could tap around with that hand.

 

_Viktor Humphries: Salutations Ms. LeBeau. I apologize for my hasty response. Is there some way I can assist you?_

 

Beatrix frowned at the message, unable to formulate a response. She thought of several excuses and explanations for her message, and began to type them numerous times before deleting them again. Then, she thought of an absolutely brilliant response, which she typed out with exuberance:

 

_Beatrix LeBeau: in ancient runz. Need anything_

 

Beatrix waited several minutes for a response, which did not seem to be coming with any consideration for the dying day. She started to make a run for the teleporter near the far end of the Ruins when Viktor replied:

 

Viktor Humphries: I do not acquire any slimes at this present moment… however, if you’re willing to accept meager payment, I will take a few Quantum slimes if you happen to come across them. Thanks in advance.

 

Beatrix realized, a bit foolishly, that she would have to sacrifice some of her echoes, and looked disappointedly at her inventory. She calculated that she had an abundance of blue echoes, and thus it would make more sense to keep a hold of the newly acquired green bundle. She blasted the blue horde out towards the top of the Ruins and near the exit in anticipation of next trip where she would come back for them – her Ranch was really starting to come together with these decorations. Then, she received another vibration on her Vacpac:

_Viktor Humphries: I feel this may be a good opportunity to ask you if your Range Exchange communication device is operating properly, and if there is anything I can do to assist in its repair._

 

Beatrix stared, bemused by the message.

 

_Beatrix LeBeau: what do u mean?_

 

Beatrix vacuumed some Quantum slimes and began to return to the ranch. It took some time for Viktor to respond.

 

_Viktor Humphries: I apologize, I was being unclear. Some other ranchers have expressed concerns to me that perhaps your device is broken. They have sent you trade requests that you have not responded to, apparently. I apologize if that isn’t the case, I am only relaying what I was told and on behalf of the other rancher. If your device is indeed broken, please let me know if there is anything at all I can do to assist you. Not that I am an expert in communication and transport technology._

Beatrix bloomed red as she read the message. Her hand quivered over the screen, having no idea how to respond. Tell the truth, or create an even bigger lie which would invite Viktor to fix a problem that doesn’t even exist? What, just tell him that she’s a weird, rude little child? She hovered back to her ranch and was only mildly comforted by the sound of her slimes’ mewls and laughs. She barged into her home and began to type.

 

_Beatrix LeBeau: omg sorry I never really started using that thing until I traded w/ you because I was so busy w/ my ranch its not broken lol I need 2 get in touch w/ the others like I just assumed no 1 was rlly looking for me? oops thx for offering 2 help me tho_

 

Beatrix cringed, hard, and pressed the send button. Then she slipped off her Vacpac and rolled it to the other side of her room, jumped into her bed, and hid from the device. She then considered chaining herself to a pit of Rad slimes and dying a painful, but adorable, death. Viktor would likely not be speaking to her again, and that was something she could (woefully) accept. By far, the worst outcome would be that she would have to speak to _her—_

 

And then the device vibrated quickly again, and Beatrix ignored it. Then again. And again. And again. Beatrix lifted her head over her covers and stared at her Vacpac, which was flopping around like a landed, airless fish. The thing was harassing and aggressive. Begrudgingly, Beatrix uncovered herself and sauntered over, picked up the device and tossed it so the screen was facing her, and squinted her eyes to see the words better – her heart leapt at the sight:

 

_Mochi Miles: GO._

_Mochi Miles: CHECK._

_Mochi Miles: YOUR._

_Mochi Miles: RANGE._

_Mochi Miles: EXCHANGE._

_Mochi Miles: I._

_Mochi Miles: NEED._

_Mochi Miles: SOME._

_Mochi Miles: QUANTUM._

_Mochi Miles: PLORTS._

_Mochi Miles: HTUOQE{ HIRUQEPPCGRC#QIPCGK R#QCIUPKRGHE_

_Mochi Miles: ewofhesiuohuiq3rbgq3iuybfaiewqyrgubfiawquyarbfuq3rbgyuwefghresi_

_Mochi Miles: WHE TOVPEHUFI PWEH UIPGQIRUBGHIJQ_

_Mochi Miles: ewhiu_

_Mochi Miles: hweuisv t_

_Mochi Miles: wehuisfr_

 

With cavalier indifference newly strung out, Beatrix shuffled over to the Range Exchange device and pressed the button, slowly, out of spite. At the prompt, Beatrix mumbled her accoster’s name out with malevolence she hoped the woman could hear on the other side. A picture of Mochi intruded the screen and her voice rang out,

 

“WOOooW, look who decided to grow a pair and respond to the requests I’ve been sending for a solid THREE months. And only because you were shamed into it! This is really unprofessional behavior!” Beatrix, taken aback, tried to stir up a fight but was cut off, “Just put the Quantum Plorts in, I’ll be sending you a letter soon. Don’t waste anymore of my time, Beatrix!” The intercom went down and her request flashed across the screen.

 

Like Beatrix would _ever_ do business with such a nasty, entitled h—

 

In return for 4 Quantum Plorts, Mochi was doling out 1000 Newbucks _and_ 2 Oca Ocas. Well _damn_ , that was more like it.

 

She compliantly plumed the obtained Quantum slimes, fed them some spare Phase Lemons conveniently located in the nearest corral, and vacuumed the whole lot. She completed the trade and received her piece. Thinking back to her initial interaction with Viktor which sparked this trade, she pulled his trade option up with a voice activated command. Viktor started the interaction with some musing about Rad slimes that she didn’t really acknowledge, caught up in the excitement of receiving 1000 Newbucks in one fell swoop, and hoping for more of that kind of thing. And possibly the excitement of being yelled at by _the_ Mochi Miles.

 

She deposited her slimes for trade and received 2 rock Plorts in exchange. _See?_ She wanted to say to Viktor, gesturing to her new money, _This is what I want, Viktor!! Show me the money!_ She tossed this sentiment because she reminded herself that friendship, while not physically measurable, is still valuable, _probably_.

 

“Thank you Ms.Lebeau – Er, Beatrix.”

She coughed out, “No problem,” and cringed at the ’50-year-old-smoker’ quality in her voice.

“Sorry if you had any sort of… unpleasant interaction with Mochi. I can’t say she’s not always like that, but I suppose she can occasionally exude some charm.” Beatrix laughed, unsure of how else to respond. Viktor continued, “I have this… perhaps naïve hope that someday we might all be able to see each other, in person, and have a… oh, I don’t know, a get-together. A meeting of the minds.”

 

Beatrix shrugged. “A party.”

 

“Well, that’s what the _normies_ call them, yes.” Beatrix had no idea what he meant by ‘normies,’ but conceded to the sentiment. “I should let you get back to work, or rest, or whatever you would be doing at this hour. I’ll be in touch.” A beat of silence, and as Beatrix was about to switch off the projector, he yelped, “And don’t forget about the Kimox chat!” before he took the liberty of hanging up himself.

 

\--

 

Later, that night, the chat was surprisingly alive.

 

_Viktor Humphries: While I believe my taste in music is objectively more complex and technical, and thus some may say of objectively higher quality due to the amount of effort purposed into creating the pieces, I am also aware that everything in this universe is relative and therefore no piece of music is superior to another piece, as quality cannot truly be judged by its ‘popularity’ or by what I would consider to be skill of conception. Everything truly is a matter of perception._

_Ogden Ortiz: “Beauty is in the eye of the beholder.”_

_Viktor Humphries: Correct._

_Mochi Miles: Yeah but if “beauty is in the eye of the beholder”_

_Mochi Miles: and everything is perception,_

_Mochi Miles: and everything is relative because everything is a social construct etc etc_

_Mochi Miles: Then the only thing that actually MATTERS is the BEHOLDER and their EYE_

_Mochi Miles: And if most of the BEHOLDERS say they like KYARY PAMYU PAMYU better than Charles dingus, then they must be right because that’s how democracy works. Thanks bye._

_Viktor Humphries: No, that is flawed logic._

_Mochi Miles: NOPE, you’re wrong, I’m right, the debate is over bye_

_Viktor Humphries: And it’s not “Charles Mingus,” it’s “Charles Dingus”_

_Viktor Humphries: Shit I meant the other way, it’s “Charles Mingus.”_

_Mochi Miles: Heard you loud and clear the first time buddy, Charles Dingus it is_

_Viktor Humphries: Mochi._

_Mochi Miles: VIKTOR_

_Beatrix LeBeau: hey_

Beatrix buttoned her lips together and waited anxiously for someone to respond, feeling more ashamed at her sudden introduction. Then,

 

_Ogden Ortiz: Good evening Ms. Lebeau._

_Viktor Humphries: Hello Beatrix. Mochi is currently trying to get under my skin, which she will not accomplish. However, I would like to point out that desecrating Charles Mingus’ name is rude and unwarranted._

_Mochi Miles: Ok, I was just joking omg. Goin to bed goodnight_

_Mochi Miles: You should get a letter from me in the mail Beatrix, don’t forget to check it._

_Beatrix LeBeau: K_

 

There was no way to tell, but Beatrix assumed at that point that everyone had either gone to bed or abandoned the chat for another reason, because no one responded after that.

 

Goodnight ranch, Beatrix whispered. Goodnight Casey. Beatrix thought about her fellow ranchers, who were alone in their beds tonight too.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
